


Drowning In You

by Queenxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Peter Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: When assigned a new case, unfortunate events lead to rising tension between Stiles and Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoy :)

Stiles often found it amusing that despite the horrors they had witnessed in previous years, here was Derek Hale, living in the renovated Hale house. The house itself looked as though it belonged in a home&garden magazine. After years of self-flagellating, years of living in abandoned warehouses and other unsuitable spaces, the wolf now had it all. 

Derek now owned a large picturesque home, ready to be filled to the brim with the pack, miles of thick forest surrounded the house, bright sunlight filtered through the vibrant green leaves of tall trees streaking patterns of light across the dirt floor. It was serene. 

Stiles sat on the porch; his hand wet from condensation as he nursed a cold beer, he had kicked off his converse hours ago, leaving them in a messy heap by the railing, his loose t-shirt swayed in the gentle breeze as he pondered over how their lives had led them to this moment. 

Perfectly shaped clouds littered the sky, providing breaks of shade from the suns heat. It was perfect, really. Stiles sucks in a deep lungful of clean, forest air, warmth blooming in his chest as he realises how much of a home this place has become to him. Home used to be a small house shared with the Sheriff, but now his home was here with Derek and the pack. 

He feels the heat of Dereks eyes boring into the side of his head, "Dude, I know you were raised by wolves, but to humans, it's classed as rude to stare." Stiles huffs, but his voice holds no bite as he turns away from the idyllic scenery, rolling his eyes as he spots the amused smirk on Derek's face.

"Don't call me dude" Derek glares at Stiles; It's been years since his glares held any heat when directed at Stiles. Derek had been admiring Stiles since they sat down, eyes drawn to the younger man's relaxed face as he drank in the peaceful scenery. 

They settled into an easy silence, comfortable beside each other as they watch the sky change from a striking blue to a gentle pink as nightfall creeps closer. Stiles is known for being restless when silence and stillness fall, as expected it's not long before the younger man is fidgeting in his seat, punctuating his movements with drawn-out huffs and sighs, making his struggle known to the wolf. With a long pull of his beer, Stiles turns to Derek, the expression on his face instantly alerting Derek to the fact he wasn't going to like whatever the boy wanted to say. 

"Derek" Stiles whispers, his forehead is pinched into a worried frown, his brown Bambi eyes peering up at Derek from beneath his lashes. Derek tears his gaze from Stiles, throwing his head back against the chair. He knew he wasn't going to like this. "We need to talk about Kate." 

Stiles had been attempting to force Derek to talk about this particular subject since the woman had reemerged in Beacon Hills, they had been tracking her, alongside their team for months. They were part of an organisation that protected supernatural creatures from deranged hunters; Kate had reappeared in Beacon Hills with a trail of bodies behind her. The organisation they worked for were unaware of Derek's personal connection to Kate, Stiles, unfortunately, was more aware of their past relationship then he'd like. 

"Let's not do this Stiles," Derek grunts out turning to where Stiles is sat beside him, "not tonight" he mutters quietly, his words almost drowned out by the chirping of birds perched in a tree nearby. 

"This isn't healthy Derek" Stiles exclaims throwing his arms up in exasperation, his eyes burning with a rage Derek knows isn't aimed at him. Goosebumps raise over his skin as Stiles' eyes flash violet, his anger allowing for a brief lapse in his usual iron-clad control. Stiles is watching him carefully, his shoulders tense and his body no longer slumped against the chair. Instead, he sits upright his eyes locked with Dereks as his waits on the wolf to respond. Stiles stares up at him his warm whiskey brown eyes soft and patient, the sight alone enough to make Derek want to give him the world. 

"Stiles, please" Derek pleads, Stiles rolls his eyes with an annoyed huff, but Derek takes it to mean the younger man is relenting. The, for now, goes unsaid; he wanted to tell Stiles, of course, he did, he just wasn't ready to have that conversation yet. Derek reaches into the cooler beside them, pulling out to fresh beers and wordlessly handing one over to Stiles, a metaphorical olive branch that has the boy biting back a soft smile. 

Stiles settles back into the chair allowing the tense conversation to lapse as he closes his eyes, letting the gentle summer breeze wash over him, his pale skin bathed in a golden glow from the setting sun. Beside him, he hears Derek's chair creaking as Derek shifts his weight. Stiles' heavy lids flutter open, tired eyes watching as the man repositions himself, his eyes trace over the wolfs unguarded expression as he wonders not for the first time how they ended up here. Together. When he feels Derek's eyes focus on him, and the man's expressive brows furrowing in confusion, he realises he's staring. 

The realisation settles on him heavily, constricting his throat as he tries to swallow, a flush rising high on his cheeks, the werewolf could no doubt hear his heart hammering beath his ribcage. The shrill ringing of Derek's phone breaks them from the trance they'd been lost in, cursing, Derek pulls it from where it's hidden in his pocket. Stiles sighs, taking one last swig of his beer, he stands up and stretches out his relaxed muscles, behind him, he sighs mournfully as he hears Derek informing the caller they were leaving. 

As soon as Derek slips the phone back into his pocket, Stiles rounds on him with an annoyed huff; he leans down to push a finger against his muscular chest. "Damnit Derek, it's a Saturday" the whiny tone to Stiles' voice causes Derek to let out a low chuckle at the man's childish antics. 

"Get ready Stiles," Derek reaches over to Stiles' deserted chair, and balls up the flannel shirt draped over the arm, Stiles squeaks indignantly as the balled up materiel is propelled at his face, Dereks deep laugh filling his ears.   
~~~~~~~~

Once they enter the packhouse, they go their separate ways to change into more professional attire before reuniting outside the heavy oak doors that lead into the pack briefing room. Inside the room, Peter is sprawled comfortably across one of the plush armchairs, whereas Lydia stands impatiently with her arms crossed and hip resting against the large solid table in the room's centre. 

"Finally" Lydia snaps an air of polite impatience radiating from her, it's been years since Stiles believed he was in love with her; however he still takes a moment to admire the confidence she exudes. 

As they all crowd around the briefing table, Lydia gestures towards the files strewn across the table, inviting the other unit members to familiarise themselves with the case. Their specialised supernatural unit is being assigned to the protection of a young werewolf named Daniel Garcia; the man is a few years younger then Stiles, who is now twenty-three. 

In the file there is a picture of the young wolf, he looks shockingly similar to Scott with his scraggly brown hair and boyish smile, he looked young and innocent, and Stiles can't help but feel bad for the young man. Unconsciously he looks to Derek, who had still been baby faced in his photo when his family had been murdered. Stiles feels his chest constrict, his breathing becoming ragged as he loses himself in the hardships Derek has been forced to struggle through. One of Derek's large hands wraps around his wrist, the touch grounding him, pulling him back from the edge of a panic attack, Stiles flashes Derek a grateful smile, his lips shaking slightly as they twitch up. 

Daniel is a key witness who is due to appear in court and testify against Gerard Argent. The infamous hunter is on trial for setting ablaze to dozens of homes, trapping the supernatural families inside. Daniel isn't the first witness to emerge ready to testify against the heinous man; however, unsurprisingly all the other witness have wound up dead, this time the stakes are higher, without Daniels testimony Gerard will be released from prison. Stiles shares a brief look with Derek, the man obviously as disturbed by the thought of Gerard Argent going free as he is. 

"Well, we can't let that happen" Stiles interjects stating the obvious, his intelligent eyes still scanning over the various pages of information.

"Thank you for stating the obvious little spark" Peter snarks, Stiles briefly flicks his eyes up, catching the hint of a smirk playing on Peter's lips. Beside him, Derek forces his face into an unimpressed scowl; Stiles has spent years interpreting Dereks facial expressions and hidden deep in his technicolour eyes the younger man catches a glimpse of the Alphas amusement. 

"Shut up Zombie-Wolf" Stiles shuts the file, smirking to himself as he watches the two wolves wince at the unexpectedly loud snap ringing out through the otherwise silent room. He flashes Derek a bright smile, the man fixing him with a subtle shake of his head and an annoyed eye roll, as he slides the file across the table to Peter. 

"His location has been compromised; we are releasing him from the Sheriffs departments custody and taking him into ours," Lydia informs them Stiles looks to Derek, briefly remembering the emotionally stunted man he'd been when they'd first met, Stiles wasn't a religious man. Yet, he found himself praying this case wouldn't reopen any closed wounds for the wolf. 

"Okay, no one is to disclose any information pertinent to the case with any member of the Sheriff's department" Derek turns to look at Stiles his eyes softening slightly before he speaks again "Sorry Stiles but that includes the Sheriff." Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose to fight the oncoming headache this case was already causing him. Barely an hour ago he was enjoying a relaxing Sunday, and now here he was dealing with this shit storm of a case.   
~~~~~~

Stiles and Derek arrive at the Sheriff's department where Garcia is waiting for them in the Sheriff's office, Peter, Lydia and the Sheriff roll their eyes as the two walk into the room bickering over Dereks driving. A common argument between the two men. 

Amongst the Sheriff and their pack members is an unfamiliar woman who appeared to be readying herself to leave as they arrived. She had tanned blemish-free skin; her legs were long and sleek, a tight pair of jeans wrapped around them, as she reaches out to shake Derek's hand Stiles spots a glimpse of a silver wolf pendant hanging from her neck, he files the information away to deal with later as he greets the stranger. "Hi, I'm Allison, I'm the lead prosecutor for this case, I was actually just on my way out but, it was nice to meet you" her voice is sickly sweet as she speaks, flashing Stiles a dimpled smile, her eyes slowly trailing over his lithe frame, in a way that makes him want to take a scalding shower. 

She reaches out, giving Stiles' hand another tight squeeze before sweeping out of the room, as the door slams shut, Derek bumps his shoulder, his face twisted into an irritated scowl. "Focus Stiles" the Alpha growls. 

"I am focused!" Stiles exclaims indignantly, his own face twisting into a disgusted grimace, trust Derek to be the only person in town oblivious to the fact he's gay. The Sheriff clears his throat shooting a pointed look in the direction of the uncomfortable sofa across the room, lying on the couch is Daniel Garcia, Stiles schools his expression as he remembers why they're here. The man in question has deep purple bags under his eyes, and his complexion is ghostly, Stiles doubts the man could even stand up in his exhausted state. There are no protests from the deputies nor the witness as their team bundles the man into the backseat of Dereks Camaro. Derek relays the coordinates to the safe house to Peter and Lydia, leaving the two in charge of gathering supplies as they leave for the safe house with Daniel.


End file.
